


Say Hi (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief says hi





	Say Hi (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds6d_fanworks prompt: wave
> 
> The comm[ here on livejournal.](http://ds6d-fanworks.livejournal.com)
> 
> Also [ here at dreamwidth.](http://ds6d-fanworks.dreamwidth.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP4obEfMLywBkL8RRjL8wIR73X8HHEhxJe2JlAKUOW5zYyBzPTBbkI9IPaQmGpDSA?key=d1dXSFN5bTdHRER3M0lueFI1QURvZDBhN3RlNDl3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
